scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Come Undone
Come Undone is the twenty-sixth and final episode of the second season of Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated, and the fifty-second episode overall in the series. Premise Scooby and the gang face the evil entity. Synopsis The gang and the old Mystery Inc. (minus Cassidy Williams) stand before the Evil Entity. The Entity grabs Scooby-Doo, and declares that he must devour him and Scooby must be reborn as a vessel to its darkness. Scooby breaks free, but Pericles volunteers to be possessed by the being, to which the Entity agrees. Professor Pericles believes he has gained ultimate power (due to his growth in size and appearance), and prepares to destroy the gang, but the Evil Entity kills Professor Pericles by extruding various spikes through his body, and mutates his body into a squid-like monster. It then absorbs Brad Chiles and Judy Reeves. After the Entity assumes control of the Kriegstaffebots, it sends them to capture the gang and Mr. E, because it itself is still tethered to the Sarcophagus. Scooby-Doo, unknown to them, stays behind, attempting to destroy the Evil Entity by driving the Heart of the Jaguar into its head, but it shatters instead. All Kriegstaffebots, except one, are destroyed by the gang. The last Kriegstaffebot is leading the gang towards the Entity for devouring. Mr. E severs its head with a sword, from the piles of treasure. He tries to buy them time, but they try to help him break free of the Entity. Telling Velma Dinkley, "It's too late for me, Velma!" before being devoured. The gravitational disruption happens, causing lava bursts up and into Crystal Cove, causing a state of panic and the vision Scooby-Doo had of the Crystal Cove sign burning. The Anunnaki minions, which burst out of the balls inside the Crystal Sarcophagus, start bringing the townspeople to the Entity for devouring. The gang then realize, that the Heart of the Jaguar, isn't a thing, it's all five of them. With that, they race with the staff, the remains of the Heart of the Jaguar spear, to destroy the sarcophagus. The Entity attempts to stop them, but with a final kick, Scooby-Doo launches the staff into the sarcophagus, opening up a vortex which. begins to suck everything into it, except for the gang. After a galaxy implosion, the gang is transported to a new version of Crystal Cove and Earth itself, without the taint of the Entity. Crystal Cove is now, "The Sunniest Place on Earth", Sheriff Bronson Stone and Janet Nettles have four kids (one girl, three boys). Brad Chiles and Judy Reeves are now both obstetricians, not caring about traps. Fred Jones Jr. and Daphne Blake are going to be married soon. Shaggy Rogers is the winner of multiple cooking awards, Velma Dinkley and Marcy Fleach are a team and win every year at the Tri-state Olympiad of Science, and Danny Darrow now exhibits the Darrow Mansion. Fred arrives on the school field, congratulated by Gary (Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated) and Ethan for winning them the championship last night in the net. Fred Jones, Sr. is now the coach, and never has been mayor. Fred calls him "Mayor Dad" out of habit, and Fred Jones, Sr. tells him that he had always been special to him and gives him a disk from Miskatonic University, with the Mr. E seal. When played, Harlan Ellison appears, revealed to be Mr. E in this universe, as Ricky Owens, seen on a TV commercial for his company, Creationex, is slender, married to Cassidy Williams and Professor Pericles is still alive as their mascot and pet, without the scar as he looked in the yearbook photo. Harlan Ellison tells them that he slipped through as well, and remembers everything. He now teaches sub-nuclear sciences at Miskatonic University, and that he has registered them in his class next semester. Fred promises to solve every mystery on the way, and to stop at every food place. They paint the van to look like it did before, and drive off into the sunset. Cast and characters Villains * Professor Pericles/Evil Entity Suspects Culprits Locations * Crystal Cove ** TBA Continuity * Notes/trivia * This is both the season two finale and the series finale of Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated. * New Crystal Cove timeline: ** Sheriff Bronson Stone and Janet Nettles are married and have three sons and one daughter. ** Darrow Mansion is still around and Danny Darrow is shown to be alive and the dean of the college. ** Fred is now living with his parents and is a great goalkeeper on the soccer game and engaged to Daphne. ** Brad and Judy are doctors and not trap makers. They also have their old faces again. ** Daphne is now more successful than her sisters and is engaged to Fred. ** Barty Blake and Nan Blake approve of Daphne dating/being engaged to Fred. ** TheBlakeSisters are now underachievers. ** Shaggy is a young master chef as he won many cooking awards. ** Both Colton and Paula Rogers are proud of Shaggy and don't believe him to be a slacker. ** Destroido Corp has become a environmentlly friendly corporation called Creationex Corp. ** Mr. E is now Ricky Owens again, became a well-fit man, and he's married to Cassidy Williams. ** Professor Pericles is now a happy bird and has no scar on his left eye and isn't blind. ** Marcy Fleach is shown to be alive and is good friends with Velma. ** Velma is no longer the only member of the group to not have anyone to be with. ** Gary and Ethan are good friends with Fred. ** Fred Jones, Sr. is now the soccer coach. ** The Mystery Machine is just a plain van, until the end of the episode when it colored back to it original design. ** Nova is still possessed by the Anunnaki. Home media * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated: Season 2, Part 2 - Spooky Stampede DVD set to be released June 18, 2013.http://www.tvshowsondvd.com/news/Scooby-Doo-Mystery-Incorporated-Season-2-Part-2/18182 Quotes }} Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated season 2 episodes